Dracula vs teen titans
by Darkensecrets
Summary: Slade is trying to bring back Rae father but ends of bring back Dracula and he needs a bride but the leader wont let him have her.When Rae and Rob feelings show will true love when or will Dracula win her love.what about Starfire? robXrae
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue **

**Thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Ps my first story so be nice or tell me what is wrong with so a) I can make it better**

**Thanks & enjoy **

It's a late summer afternoon. The teen titans were in there tower when robin walked into the main room. Raven is sitting on couch reading "Forever in One Night" next to the two game losers. They're playing "Battle of the Zombies". Starfire was cooking her daily happy pudding.

"Star, can I talk with you" star put her pudding down.

"sure" they walked out in the hallway.

"lets bet on what their going to say" bb said.

"I'm in," cy put her controller down eyeing raven. "are you going to bet too" Raven put her book down.

"only if you will stop bugging me."

"fine" both the boys said BB jumped up and down.

"me first...me first"

"fine" Raven sounding very steamed.

"I bet robin is sorry for getting star pregnant and he's finally confessing" both Raven and Cyborg looked at him weird.

"I'll go next" Raven said." I bet their going to break up and see other people" Cyborg being last said.

"I bet robin propose to her"

"so how much are we betting for?" BB question floated in the air for a few moments.

"thirty dollars each" Raven answered quickly.

"deal" they shook on it. Raven got back to her reading with a smile knowing she won the bet. Why she knows? she read robin's mind before he and star went out into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Robin and Star came back.

"Me and Star decided that well break-up and we want to date other people." Raven had the most biggest grin as Beast boy and Cyborg handed over their thirty dollars each.

"why is friend raven getting sixty bucks from you guys?" star turned her head in confusion.

"lets just say that I got money to keep for myself" She walked out of the room.

"what's going on?" Robin had a stern look on his face.

"well, we bet on what would happen to you and star"

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"calm down, robin" Star said softly.

"CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN, I cant believe this" He stormed out of the room. Star went back to her happy pudding. Beast boy and Cyborg started playing again.

Four hours later, the alarm went off Robin entered the room and typed in a few key words and it shows Slade's name and the location of where's he at. Raven walks in.

"so?"

"Slade" She turned around and took the form of her shadow raven then flew off.

"Raven! no," she was gone "damn that girl" Robin ran to his R-cycle and took off after her.

"those two couldn't be any closer can they" Cyborg said while they hopped into the T-car and drove off. Star sat in the front and BB sat in the back.

"I bet ten bucks that they'll get together"

"deal" They got to where Slade was it was his normal warehouse. They also saw robin's R-cycle so they knew they were in there. Upon entering they saw robin fighting the Slade bots and raven was battle Slade by herself.

Raven with picking up boxes and throwing them at Slade but he blocked it off. She took off the floor and make Slade fall to the floor. Getting up he look at her.

" my, my raven you should be my Apprentice "

"I will never work for you"

"you say that now, but thanks to your father I'm just like you," Slade smiled behind his mask. "zinoths metrion azarath" her dark energy used by Slade threw her to the wall. She got really angry.

"you shouldn't have done that, azarath metrion zinoths" she said weakly knowing she was going to black out by the hit that Slade send her. The dark power wrapped around Slade and ripped a big scar on his chest so it bleed. She fell to the floor blacked out.

Robin who was not paying attention to the dropping Raven. 'stupid, manic….. Raven

' he ran to her worried seeing her on the floor with her eyes closed. Slade took off being hurt really bad. Robin saw Slade run off like a scared cat. He picked up raven and took her to the titan car and laid her down .

The other titans went over to them. Cy look a little worried and steamed.

"what the hell happened to my little sis."

"Slade got to her"

"great" Raven started to shake controllably things started to blow up around her.

"what is the matter with friend Raven" Star asked worried.

"I don't know" robin answer truthfully then Raven shot up. Her eyes glowed black

"Trigon, Slade I must stop him." saying this like a robot. Robin gabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Raven what's going on?" she blinked and looked around all her friend . They were all staring at her.  
"what's the matter?"

"you were talking about Slade and your father" Raven grabbed the nearest thing to her which was robin. He patted her trying to comfort her.

"its not going to help, Slade is going to try to bring back Trigon" raven said " and now since he promise my farther that he would bring him to life he is has my fathers powers"

"are you serious?" BB said letting out a sigh remembered _the end _ and it was really hard to defeat him. Raven nodded

"that's why I went head, I had a vision about he would bring him back so I had to stop him"

"why didn't you tell us," Raven frown her friends didn't trust her" were your friends"

Robin was getting a little impatience.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Raven got up and got out of the car "I'm going to the tower if you need me" Raven floated toward the tower. A tear slide on her face and something blew up next to Robin.

**Hope you like it. Well now all you have to do is review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Thanks for reading and I will get more of my chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue **

**Thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter next time I will write it sooner **

Slade is at Jump cemetery. He enters a building where are three coffins. Spells were written in a different language. He smiled behind his mask knowing this is the right place. He went to middle and looked to the left then to the right. Opening the middle coffin the scratch that Raven made opened. Seeing a skeleton with a shrived heart. When a drop of his blood landed on the heart. Slade didn't notice he went to the other coffin that was on the left side of the building. Finding out that it was not Trigon he turned around. There was a body slowly look to his chest that was covered with 1800 style of clothing. His face was pale with black hair and icy blue eyes.

"who are you?" Slade asked

"my name is Dracula" he spoke with an old English accent and showing his fangs

"are you serious"

"yes, I want you to be my servant"

"I'm not body's se-" Dracula eyes flash with red and he was in a trance

"I want some blood so bring me bodies"

"yes master" he said in a robot-like-voice then he left.

Raven was in her room meditating. When Robin knocked on her door. She open the door.

"hi," Robin said looking at him of what do you want." I'm sorry-"

"drop it Robin "  
"but I cant"

"well you live with it while I meditate"

"that's not the only thing I wanted to ask if you wanted to go for pizza since everyone else is"

"I'm good plus I need to find how to stop Slade with my powers"

"why do we work together since I know about Slade and you know how your powers work"

"fine" Raven felt defeated. Walking out the room the door closed behind her and went to the main room. Robin followed her pace. They reached the room and Star went up to Raven.  
"you are joining us"  
"yes" she said in her monotone voice. They hopped into the titan car. Raven got shot gun. While Rob, Star and BB got in the backseat. Heading toward pizza plaza. They got there and Rob, Star, Cy and BB couldn't figure out what they wanted. Arguing over who gets what.  
"ice cream with mustard" everyone look at her with disgust  
"meaty meat"  
"tofu"

"pepperoni" The waitress went over to Raven who didn't want in the argument.  
"So?"

"well have three slices of ice cream with mustard, three slices with meaty meat, three slices of tofu and six slices of pepperoni and to drink a bottle of mustard, root beer, sprite, and two dr. peppers oh and well probably be back to just call this the titans special"

"it that all"

"yes" the waitress left. The titans kept arguing until their food and drink came. They started eating.  
"who came up with this" Cyborg said food in his mouth  
"Raven" Robin said

"cool," he turned to Raven" did you name it"

"yes, titans special" They went back into the tower and robin turned on the TV. There was a emergency alert system.

**Sorry people for cutting you off and I hope you enjoy it so far thanks for the reviews and am very glad your reading my story well see ya next chapter. sorry for being so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue **

**Thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Ps my first story so be nice or tell me what is wrong with so a) I can make it better**

**Thanks & enjoy **

"There have been at least 30 people missing from jump city. If you have any info about the disappears called us 555-missing" the man on the screen said then fade to a win a million.(which is a game show) Raven put her back on the wall and blacked out.

_**Raven saw Slade taking people to jump cemetery. She follow only to feel something then could see a man with icy blue eyes. Nothing more. His eyes looked empty like his not living. Trying to get closer but she could its like she was being protected from that something. It felt like the monks from azarath were telling her to not go further. **_

She awoke on the floor wet.  
"why am I wet" Beastboy hid behind Cyborg.

"BEASTBOY!!!!," Cyborg step aside so Beastboy and face wrath of Raven. "explain please"

"well you were blacked out and you wouldn't wake up so I splash water on you" She let out a sigh.  
"I had a vision of Slad-"robin looked up.

"go on"

"he was taking people to jump cemetery "

"were they alive"  
"yes, but there was something weird going on like-"she was cut off by Robin.

"like he's making a trap" raven was going to kill him.

"NO! like he is not in full control"

"what do you mean?" the naïve alien asked.

"someone is in higher control"

"by?" Robin questioned her.

"I don't know" not really a lie since all she see saw was icy blue eyes.

"what do you mean you don't know" Robin was losing his patience

"I just don't know" she said softy. Robin loss it. He slapped her. He looked down at his gloved hand realizing what he did. Look toward Raven was and realized that she left. Cyborg was chewing Robin out. She went to her room. Going to her to her mirror knowing that her emotions had gone haywire.

In _nevermore_all Raven emotions gathered when she entered. Rage was out of control.

"Raven , why didn't you hit him"

"cause-'getting cut off by a newer emotion called Love.

"your in love"

"for cry' in out loud he slapped you" Rage and Love were fighting. Intelligence looked toward Raven.

"He's just stressed," Rage shook her head in disgust at Intelligence. Looking back at Raven.

"you still need figure out why your father gave Slade his/your powers"

"true" she exited her mirror and went to Robin's room. Knocking on the door he opened his door. His expression changed.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me about what happened-"

"we need to get rid of Slade first, so are we still working together"

"sure" Robin to the side of the door to let her in. walking in the room. She saw paper clippings, a mask of Slade's robot, a bed that is red that is messed up and clothes tucked in a corner. She shook her head thinking that boys will be boys. Raven turned to robin.

"so….where should we start"

"well we need to figure out why your father gave Slade his powers and is he taking people to Jump cemetery"

"so we need to start a starting place"

"we've already got one"

"Jump cemetery'

"correct…..can you teleport us there"

"Sure" Robin grab a red back pack. Raven took her cloak and wrapped around Robin. Turned into a black shadow. They reached the cemetery. She dropped robin and turned back to normal form. They saw Slade taking people.  
"Slade" Robin growled. He looked up

"master is hungry" Raven wondered who he's master

"who is your master?"

"He does not need to be known at this time" In the shadows Dracula saw the beautiful girl. Wanting to be with her. The moonlight hit her soft skin making her look gorgeous. She felt something watching her. Robin turned to her.

"what's wrong"

"nothing" not wanting Robin to worry. Slade used his new found powers and hit robin. "Robin!!!!" Raven ran to him. She started healing Robin.

"I sorry"

"its not your fault"

"yes it is," she said calmly "I could've protect you"

"It's okay" slade left taking the people to a grave house. After being healed robin ran after slade and raven followed. Then something struck her that feeling in her vision came back. The feel of evil not just any evil. Pure evil. Like her. Just different race.  
"robin don't go any further" he stopped and turn to face her.

"what"

"I sense evil"

"then we should stop it"

"no! I don't know what it is"

"fine, lets go home"

"you go, I need to calm my mind"

"how do you do that"

"by going to my favorite café "

"may I go"

"sure" they enter the café called '_starlight_'

**Well that's chapter 3 for ya. I like cutting you off like that. Jk . Well I will post soon promise and I always keep my promises. Well the raven the azarath princess's bed is called so see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue **

**Thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Ps my first story so be nice or tell me what is wrong with so a) I can make it better**

**Thanks & enjoy **

Robin goes into the men's room to change into normal clothing. Baggy pant and a American HI FI logo on. Changes the mask to sunglasses. Walked out and all the ladies stared at him. He went over to where raven was sitting. The place was filled a area filled with book. An area where a place where you can sing and a café where they were sitting. The color tones of the café were set a calming tone with glow in the dark stars the lights were soften so you can see the stars glow but enough so you can read with out getting a headache. A tall black long hair lady with blue eyes who was in a waitress uniform and sliver bracelets went up to them.

"hey Raven, whats up with you"

"Diana, well I'm needing my clear my mind with my favorite cup of tea"

"on the way, so who's he"

"him" raven point to him" Ro-"

"Richard….Richard Grayson" Diana**§** went wide eyed

"you mean your Bruce's kid"

"yea"

"Raven what are you doing with him"

"hanging out"

"in other words dating" Raven turned red. Diana starting laughing

"yes" Raven turned to Richard who spoke and Diana stopped laughing

"so big guy what do you want?"

"what ever Raven is having" Diana left to get their orders

"why did you say we are dating" Richard smiled

"I like you" Raven went into a daze then came back

"are you joking"

"no" Raven thought she was going to faint. Diana brought them their drinks.

"here you go, you two love birds"

"thanks" they both said Diana smiled and left them alone

"so how do you know each other"

"I come here a lot and we started talking about things and she ended up telling me if I need any help I come to her"

"that nice" They finish drinking and paid for their drinks. Going to the park and they played around"

Dracula finished drinking the blood from the human and turning it into vampires. Slade waited outside for his master to tell him that he could come inside.

"servant Slade come in" Slade entered the building

"yes master"

"I want you to tell me who that beautiful pale girl who came around here earlier"

"Raven"

"but she's a demon"

"that's why I want her to make her my wife"

"what happens when you make her your wife"

" when a demon blood and a vampire mix the sun will set in this world and never rise again"

"when should this happen"

"on a blue moon"

" but that isn't till a couple of weeks till now"

"exactly that's why I need her"

"yes master"

"now we need to lead her into a trap"

" I will prepare one for her"

Raven got back from the park and found a black rose and a note on her bed. She opens the note.

' _**Raven,**_

_**I hope you enjoy the rose and I wish for you to join me for a night out in two days at eight p.m. There is a party at a warehouse near pier 21 meet me there. Until then my sweet demoness.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Alucard'**_

Raven read the note again then pinched her self to make sure she was not dreaming. She put the rose in her hair. Then her window blew up. _**'damn emotions.' **_A knock on her door. She put the note under her pillow then walked to the door. Opening the door she sees Robin.

"I heard your widow broke whats happened"

"oh my emotions"

"if you need me let me know, where did you get the rose"  
"this," she pointed to her hair "I always had it"

"oh it looks nice in your hair"

"thanks" he leaves then shuts the door. Raven got a guilty feeling for leaving Robin.

She went to sleep.

**§ - Diana who is wonder woman **

**Thanks for reading please comment. And I will put my next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula or Wonder woman but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue **

**Thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Ps my first story so be nice or tell me what is wrong with so a) I can make it better**

**Thanks & enjoy **

The two days came really fast. Raven was in her room looking in her closet for a normal outfit. After find a black shirt with a blue Anarchy sign on it with fishnet sleeves. Her pant were black and blue Tripp pant with chains and metal locks on the locks were skulls. Putted on black lip stick and her normal heavy eye liner. She picked up the communicator and called Diana. Diana picked up.

"Raven, you look nice"

"thanks, can you give me a ride to place"

"sure what time do you need to be picked up"

"7:30 were going to pier 21"

"why there"

"there's a party at a warehouse"

"okay I'll pick you soon" Raven closed the communicator and look at her skull alarm clock. "6:30" it said. Look around her room. It changed but not much the walls were still but blue but her bed was black canopy with lavender sheets. There was spider web curtains that hung over her window. Another shelf installed for more books that she been reading. Royal blue carpet and the ceiling painted midnight blue with glow-in-the-dark stars.

Raven walked out of her room heading to the main room. Entering the main room all the boys were staring at her, which titan east were over. Robin, Beastboy and Aqualad looked at her like she was an angel from heaven. Robin walked to her.

"where are you going?"

"to a party is that cool?"

"yeah, but who's going with you?"

"Diana"

"and only her"

"yes"

"are you meeting someone"

"Robin, I know you love me but don't be so protective of me"

"just being sure"

"can I have a little fun, plus I wont cheat on you"

"yes, I know you wont"

"thanks" She kissed him on his lips. Robin a little shocked relaxed, the other titans were still in shock. Unaware of the developing relationship going on. Starfire and Speedy were talking. Not really paying attention to anyone else. Robin and Raven broke the kiss and she sat down. Robin looks at his pretty girlfriend. Starfire finish talking to Speedy and floats over toward Robin.

"Robin, may I go to titans east"

"sure" Seeing speedy smiling slightly. Titans east plus Starfire leave for their tower.

Raven's communicator buzzed. Opening she saw Diana in a car.

"I'm here"

"I'm coming down" Raven close the communicator then walked down to where Diana was. Seeing a red convertible. Diana was wearing a jean that fit in tightly with an blue Victorian top. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"you ready"

"yes" she get in and they drive to pier 21. They went into the warehouse is was dark but lightwere flashing everywhere and people were dancing.

A bat hung upside down on the ceiling watching his target. Diana goes to the side watching Raven dancing and enjoying herself. She looked up and saw a bat. Whats a bat doing in a warehouse ? She goes to a ladder to check out the bat.

The bat flew down and turn into Dracula. He wants to finds his soon to be bride then he see's his princess.

"Raven?" Dracula make him sound like normal. Raven looked up to a man.

"yes? How do you know my name?"

"well I wrote a letter to you"

"your Alucard"

"yes" Raven blushed. She noticed a slight old English accent.

"do you speak old English?" Dracula cursed him self inside of his head.

"yes, why?"

"I like old English"

"oh I'm glad you like it" Raven right then and there sense the evil.

Diana got near the roof and the bat was gone. She look down and saw Raven backing away from a man. Diana jumped down and lands right in front of Raven. Raven looks a little freaked. For the fact her friend who she thought was human jumped in front of her.

"what do you want with Raven?"

"to talk to her" Diana turned to Raven.

"fill me in"

"ummm….I sensed evil from him" She couldn't believe that she said that to her friend. Dracula cursed at himself. _'Of course a demon can sense me I guess I have to use Slade' _He thought.

"well I got to go anyways, nice you raven, hope we can met again" Dracula said then walked away.

"I hope I don't" Raven said only for her and Diana to hear.

Slade was sitting down when I couple of boys went up to him. Throwing a spray can aiming at Slade's head.

**THUNK!!!**

"hey tin man, Halloween isn't till a few weeks." Slade got up and chased them. He stopped and looked around. _'how in demons name did I get here. I remember try to release Trigon but that's it' _Slade leaves the cemetery and goes back to his hideout.

Dracula walks into the cemetery. Not really seeing anyone there. He calls for his servant.

"**SLADE!!!!!" **no one came. He looked through his mind not being able to find his servant. 'dang, he got out of his trance' Letting out a sigh, Dracula walked sensing Slade.

Slade found the boys that threw a spray can at his head and ended up almost killing them. Then the titans without Raven and Starfire appeared.

"titans Go!!!" they start attacking Slade then they see a bat turn in a man. Beast boy and Cyborg freaked but robin kept him stance.

"who are you" robin asked calmly

"my name is Dracula" A grin appeared on his face show fangs.

**Cliffy there ha! Well, this chapter was long but It makes up for my waiting reviewers. I am very sorry to keep you waiting I've been so busy. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula or Wonder woman or Batman but this story is mine. If any of you take it I will sue. ****Thanks and enjoy the story. ****Ps my first story so be nice or tell me what is wrong with so a) I can make it better**

**Thanks & enjoy **

"Count Dracula" Cyborg and Beast boy eyes twitched.

"you mean the vampire that lived in the fifthteenth century" Robin asked.

"that's me"

"but I thought you died" Robin said feeling really smart

"thanks to Slade he gave me the little blood that was needed," Slade's eye's widen in surprise "then he became my faithful servant-"

"I'm nobodies servant"He interrpt the Master of the dead.

"Don't interrupt your master!," He yelled at Slade then face the titans "giving me wanted blood" Now Robin's eyes is twitching. Not really know how to kill a vampire. Then Dracula scared them off.

"Slade, you need to become my servant again" Slade was getting very irritated

"I'm not letting you control me"

"if your going to be hard to get then I'll have to put a stronger trance on you" Dracula eyes flashed red but slade tried to fight it

"relax Slade, I need you"

"yeah right, your suppose to be the lord of the night"

"but when it becomes day I can't go" His eyes flashed with red again then Slade was under his trance again.

"I am very sorry master for disobeying you"

"forgiven, you get me my prized possession"

"and that is?"

"Raven the daughter of Trigon"

"yes master"

Raven got back from clubbing. Waving good bye to Diana she entered the tower. Robin was there waiting in the shadows. Looking at him weird she finally got the courage to talk.

"what wrong?"

"I need you tell me about Dracula" Raven eyes widen.

"I know nothing" she lied

"are you sure" Raven nodded fearing that she would say something

"Well if you know anything let me know," she nodded again leaving to got to her room. "I love you, I hope you know that" closing her eye and taking a deep breath

"I love you too" Saying it she went to her room._ 'Dracula is back only to get to me of course…I wonder how he got loose' _Thinking of her father then what had happen. _'slade damn him to the deepest part of hell' _Raven look at the window her eyes widen even more. Slade was out side her window and what she could tell he was floating. Floating? How could he float? He just appeared in her room. Out of no where she scream. she stepped back slowly as he stepped forward.

"what do you want from me" He didn't answer but grabbed her arm. Raven screamed again but this time someone broke down the door. Robin he saw them. Her arms were behind her back and her face held pain. In the matter of seconds they were gone. He left to go to the main room.

Cyborg and Beastboy were sitting playing video games. When robin entered the room he unplugged the game. BB was winning.

"yo! Whats the deal?"  
"Raven was taken by Slade" Cyborg paid attention when he heard what happen. Robin going to the computer he typed in a few key then got the location where Raven was.

"so what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Battle, Cyborg and BB we need to get prepared"

"why?"

"we're going against Dracula"

"I should call Raven's friend"  
"why"

"she might be of help"

"okay"

Robin left the room and headed to his room. Grabbing all sorts of freeze disk and his famous pole. Coming into the main room, BB hung up the communicator.

"dude, you'll never believe me on what just happen?"

"are you going to tell or let Raven die" Robin said impolitely

"Raven friend is hot"

"you idiot, while Raven is attacked, your fonding over her friend" very pissted off.

"err…I was… I thought…"

"never mind lets go" They got into the vehicle T-car and drove to the Jump city cemetery. Out of the car they got to the gates. It was locked with a strange force hold it.

Cyborg looked at the sky seeing a bird, a plane, is that a girl?

"umm…robin I think you should see this"

"no we need to find away to get in" Beast boy look at what Cy was seeing. His eyes widen.

"that's Wonder Woman" Robin turned around to see her. Wow.

"we need to get Raven out of there"

"how do you know her"

"Diana is my name for mortals like you"

"_you_, you dated Batman." he spat.

"yes, but he doesn't think we should keep going, Since he think that villains will attack me and that will make him weaker." Robin remembered that rule. That's one of the reasons that drove him out of Wayne Manor.

"Well it's blocked by a force and we cant get in" Wonder Woman punched a hole the shield. It dropped.

"they didn't do a very good job for holding us in" Running in they were greeted by the titans number one enemy. Slade. His eyes flash with rage.

"Wonder Woman and Robin go in, me and BB will fight slade"

"fine" They ran inside.

**Okay, I am so very bloody sorry for not posting this up soon. I have high school, tons of homework. Plus I got engaged so I've been busy. The next chapter will be the last and final chapter. Woo hoo. I'm might not be doing teen titans anymore I found a new obsession. If you like harry potter you are more then welcome to read my stories. Well review. Also before I go I'm looking for a beta. if you can help I will be very glad. thanks**


End file.
